Personal Differences
by Latimore75
Summary: Slightly AU. Jane and Maura aren't friends yet. It's been 3 years and the ladies still don't know why they can't get along, but they're always at each other's throats. What happens to their working and personal relationship when they are both asked to attend the same week long FBI meeting? Won't be too long.


Personal Differences: Chapter One

"Janie, come on. Maybe you're exaggerating." Frankie said as he saddled up next to his sister atop Frost's desk.

"Yeah, I don't think "hate" is the right word for how she feels about you, Jane. Maybe despise, detest, or intolerant might be a few words to describe how she feels." Frost ducked as a wadded up piece of paper flew his way, smiling at his partner's situation. "Thanks for letting me use your computer. But, in all honesty, I think you two could actually get along some day, the right situation has yet to reveal itself. Just be patient."

The raven haired detective turned to look at Frost incredulously. "'Actually get along.' Absolutely not. The perfect time has passed we've disliked each other for three years now. And anyways you think I'd get along with someone who intentionally embarrassed me in front of everyone at our last police convention?"

"Oh Janie, it wasn't the entire convention body. And it wasn't intentional." Frankie tried to reason for the sake of his sister and their working relationship with said woman. "It could have been an accident."

"She called me a damn caveman in front of everyone during the middle of her speech! Accident I think not, Frankie. She said, and I quote, 'working along side Detective Rizzoli countless times, I have come to understand and appreciate her brazen behavior and the more than occasional grunt.'"

"Then what did you do to her?" Frank Jr. interrogated.

"Really?" The detective crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an answer. "You're blaming me? If I wanted to have a talk with ma I coulda just went down to the division one café! I didn't do anything to her."

Without turning around, the three detectives heard the distinct sound of heels clicking into the bullpen. "Good morning, Barold, Frankie," the blonde haired woman stopped short before her eyes roamed over Jane's face. "Detective Rizzoli."

"Morning, Dr. Isles." Sing-songed both male detectives, both secretly hoping the doctor had not heard their earlier conversation.

But she had.

"I, myself, would not use the term 'caveman' as you so put it, Neanderthal would be the more appropriate terminology." Maura had finished smugly. Staring at the oldest detective, Maura was dressed in a pale blue skirt and a light earth toned brown translucent blouse. Her cream colored bra just barely visible through the top. Matching tan heels and her hair sat atop her head in a stylish bun.

It was one of Boston's hottest days at 92 degrees Fahrenheit and the air conditioning in the bullpen had yet to work. The detective growled and ran her hands aggressively through her slightly sweat dampen curls. "Do you have anything for us or did you just come up here to get on my nerves again? For the one trillionth time." Jane was dressed in coal grey slacks and a light blue undershirt. Matching jacket lay over her chair behind Frost. "Cause if you don't have anything you can click clack back down to the basement." Jane glared at her colleague.

Smiling, Maura turned to frost. "I'm pleased to hear that you will be accompanying Detective Rizzoli and I to Washington D.C. for our collaborative meeting with the FBI."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"No way, Cavanaugh! No. Can't Pike come instead?" Jane said in defiance as she rose from her seated position in the chair across from the lieutenant._

 _"Yes you will and no he cannot, I don't want Pike anywhere near this case. You're the lead detective on this, Rizzoli and I expect you to put aside personal differences to get this case closed. This case has been open too long and the media is dragging us through the dirt on this one because apparently 'BPD officers aren't adequate enough to catch a serial killer.' As much as I hate to admit it we need the FBI's help."_

 _Sean Cavanaugh stared his detective in the eyes to get his point across and wait for her to respond. When she didn't he went on. "Unless you want me to hand this case over to Korsak, who I might add is on vacation with his wife?" He sat at his desk in his worn black suit and tie as he leaned over with his hands entwined._

 _Jane who had long ago slumped back down during her lieutenants speech spoke, "it's not a personal difference I'm worried about." She grumbled, "it's the adjoining rooms I don't like."_

 _End FLASHBACK_

After saying goodbye to the detectives and Jane childishly sticking her tongue out at the doctor, Maura returned to the basement.

"How'd you get Cavanaugh to let me come with you anyway? We need all the hands we can get here. This weather is bringing out the crazies." Asked Frost as he finished pulling up employee records from eight years ago at an asylum that had closed three years prior. "I got the records, Jane. I'll send these to Nina for you."

"Rizzoli charm." Jane said as she smirked at her partner. At the laugh that escaped Frost she asked, "What are you laughing at? You can't even tell when I charm you anymore I've gotten so good." She winked and walked over to Frost to briefly glance at the records he had pulled.

Leaning over Frost's shoulder the raven haired beauty told her partner to send her a copy. "Where you going?" Jane asked once she noticed Frost pass his desk after shutting down her computer and head for the elevators.

"To the basement." He replied hitting the down arrow button.

"Why?" Jane inquired, brows furrowed. "The DNA results aren't done yet."

"The morgue's the coolest place in the building and their air conditioner doesn't sputter." Frost answered coolly stepping into the silver box, despite the heat swimming throughout the place. "I'd invite you down with me, but you know, the time's not right." He finished with a slight smirk as the doors slid closed.

 **AN: I already have this story planned out until the end but I only have the first few chapters done. Let me know if this is a story worth posting. Been wanting to write this story for a while now but I've no room in my schedule for anything but work and family. So writing this was a little stress reliever. As this is posted feel free to let me know what you want to see happen I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
